Ron SP
by Elfera
Summary: I'm sorry I'm not perfect like Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.-Perfect What would happen when I gone? Would anybody miss me? My friends, family? Who would miss me when I'm gone?-When I'm Gone I promise it'll be okay, just take my hand.-Promise . Sometimes I just wish I could save you. Save you from yourself really. And save you from me.-Save You
1. Perfect

**A little warning these will have a lot of angst, and tragedy in them. So… **

**www . you tube watch?v= RUi54JT gL5s**

**Just remove all of those random spaces. ;{D**

Perfect

_Fourth Year_

"Where's Harry, Hermione, and Ron?" I asked my other kids. They looked at each other, before turning back.

"I don't know Dad." Fred said.

"Should we go back, and…"

"No!" I said. "It's too dangerous. I'll go back." I took a deep breath before I apparated to the camp site. I looked around trying to find my son, and his friends. I ran a hand through my hair, and looked to the sky. Before my eyes widened in horror. The Dark Mark. I saw two figures, Harry Hermione… but where… no. I had to get to them.

"Stupify!" I gasped before running had to stop them from hurting them.

"Stop!" I cried. "They're just kids!" Barty Crouch and the others lowered their wands.

"They were discovered at the scene of the crime!" Barty said.

"Crime?" Harry asked. "What crime?" I saw Hermione whisper something to Harry. "Wait… so those people tonight. They were his followers?"

"Deatheaters." Barty said.

"There was a man!" Harry said.

"A man who?" I asked. Harry shook his head.

"I don't know. I didn't see his face." I nodded, and looked around. Before I whispered to Harry.

"Do you know where Ron is?" The way Harry looked at me, made my blood run cold.

"I thought he was with you!" He glanced around the camp site. "RON!"

"What?" Barty wondered. "Why is he shouting?" I turned to him.

"My son, his best friend is missing." I said. "That's why he's yelling." Barty nodded, and turned to the other people.

"Try to find him." He told them. They nodded and took off.

"Thanks" I said before running off to find my son. The shouts of his name rang through the air.

Where was he? I looked around, stumbling around, because I wasn't watching where I was going. That's when I found him. I let out a strangled gasp, and ran to him.

"Ron!" I cried in distress as I saw what had happened to my son.

He was lying in a pool of blood, his blood. His long red hair damp from the crimson liquid. His face was pale, and his blue eyes were slowly dimming. His breaths were quick, and hard. He was struggling to breathe. His eyes full of pain, and that's when I saw the reason. A bloody knife, discarded lay near him.

"Ron!" I said again. "Help!" I shouted. "Help!" I pulled my son into my lap, and he let out a small whimper of pain. His eyes stared into mine, but not focused.

"Dad?" he asked softly in a broken voice that nearly made me break down in tears. "I'm sorry." Sorry? What as he sorry for? "I'm sorry I'm not perfect like Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." I whispered to my son. Who was slowly dying in my arms. I felt a trail of tears run down my cheeks. Where was help? Where they too far…

"Mr… Ron!" I looked up to see Hermione stare down at my son in horror.

"Hermione" I said. "Please get some help." Hermione nodded, before running off. Then I turned to my son. His breathing was getting slower.

"Stay with me Ron." I said. "Please! Stay with me, you can make it. Just keep breathing!"

"I'm sorry Dad." He said softly. "I'm sorry." And then he became limp in my arms.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ANGST AND TRADEGY BEST COMBINATION EVER! :{D Oh gods did I… sorry people. I have w-a-a-a-a-y too many issues to deal with. So what did you think? Good bad? Do you think I should rot in Tartarus, because I did that to poor Ron? Pfft next chapter will be much worst. **

**Now before you get all excited. Each chapter is a one shot based on a Simple Plan song. And they're about Ron. And they'll all have angst. Like in one Lavender's going to cheat on him. :{D I've never approved on them. **

**Also before you get to excited. The only pairings in here will be those of the books. Yeah I'm one of those people. Well… Neville and Luna will stay together. They're just to cute.**

**And I do understand those who ship Ron and Luna. I mean it was obvious that Luna had a crush on Ron in the book The Order of the Phoenix. **


	2. When I'm Gone

**Fire the Canon: Bashing Ron? Is that… even… legal? Oh and thanks for the tips. I forgot that death eater was two words. (Hit me with a stamp that says idiot) So thanks! And truthfully, I think Ron does kind of feel left out, because all of his siblings are great, and all. And his best friend is Harry Potter. I think that leads to him leaving them in Deathly Hallows, and his episode in The Goblet of Fire.**

**Ron Alan Weasley: Yeah it could have, but eh. Where's the fun in that. You may be disappointed in this… oh well. It's kind of short, but… Ron gets Taylor tortured! :{D … Animorphs…**

**Also warning. I do like Ron… so… he's probably going to die a lot. Confusing? Good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I would think that would be obvious. Since I live in the land of the free. (And debt. Ha ha ha!) **

www . you tube watch ?v=m sumWL bq1Dk

When I'm Gone

_Fifth Year_

I glanced behind us to see that we were being followed by a death eater. A certain death eater. One by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange. I looked ahead to see that Ginny had looked back also.

"I'll distract her!" I yelled stopping. "Go!" Ginny stopped, and turned around. "Go!" I shouted again. "Hurry! Take Luna with you, now!" Ginny nodded, and took a hold of Luna's hand and they were gone. I let out a sigh of relief, before I turned around. Bellatrix wasn't running anymore. She knew what I was planning on doing.

"Stupify!" I shouted pointing my wand at her, she just smirked and blocked it. I took another sigh, before trying again. "Expelliarmus!" Blocked again. I took a step back, and thought of another spell to use. Uh… uh… "Stupify!" I tried again, but of course it was blocked. Another step, but this time I paused. I couldn't think of another spell to use, but Bellatrix could.

"Crucio!" I collapsed to the ground, and gasped. Pain, the bloody pain! I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming. "Crucio!" Bellatrix cried again, and this time I couldn't help it. I did scream, louder than I even knew I could. I screamed. The pain, the pain! I looked up at Bellatrix, a smirk on her features. I breathed heavily. She laughed. "Might not take that long at all." She bent down, and grabbed my hair. "In fact I think there's something that I would like to try!" She laughed and stood, and pointed her wand at me. Then she spoke.

"Ef̱tychisménos!"

This wasn't pain, in fact… it was the opposite. It created a sort of bubbling feeling. I started to laugh, an insane laughter. The Cheering Charm!

"Crucio!" Pain.

"Ef̱tychisménos!" Pleasure.

Pain.

Pleasure.

On.

Off.

On.

Screaming.

Laughing.

Make it stop!

"Stop!" I cried between the cheering charm and the torture curse.

"What was that?" Bellatrix asked. "Sorry I didn't hear you. Crucio!" Another scream, more pain. Another laugh, and it added to the pain. I was aware of the tears that where falling down my cheeks. And I didn't really care. I just wanted it to stop! Stop, stop, stop! "Aww does the ittie bittie baby want me to stop? Ef̱tychisménos!"

How long had it gone on? I don't really know. But I do know that I was slowly but surely slipping away.

What would happen when I gone? Would anybody miss me? My friends, family? Who would miss me when I'm gone?

And I was slowly losing my grip on life. I saw the pinprick of light. Of life. Bigger and bigger.

"Crucio!"

Another scream, another…


	3. Promise

**Well… after two death fics, I bet you'll be glad for this one, huh? ;{D**

Promise

_Seventh Year_

Chamber of Secrets, I cannot believe that I would voluntarily go back. I looked over to see Hermione. She smiled lightly at me.

"So this is the fabled Chamber of Secrets, entrance?" I nodded, and looked down at the sink.

"Well no wonder they didn't find it." She sighed. I looked back over to her. Did she look… scared? Well of course she would! Salizar Slytherin created this chamber, because of his hatred for muggle borns.

"It'll be alright" I said looking over at her. She looked at me, and blushed realizing that I knew she was afraid. "I promise it'll be okay, just take my hand." I reached for her hand, and she grabbed mine. She smiled again and I turned to the entrance.

"Hisarusssssssss" Hermione looked at me in surprise as the hole appeared. I grinned at her. "Harry talks in his sleep, haven't you noticed?" Hermione shook her head in amusement, before we jumped in together.

~~~~~~~~~~~I like swiggles yes I do~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione and I stood together, still holding hands, and we stared at the skeleton of the snake. I squeezed Hermione's hand before I walked over to it, and plucked out a tooth. Careful not to end up getting poisoned. Before I brought it back to Hermione. I handed her the tooth. She looked down at it for a second, before she looked at me. She pulled the cup out of her purse.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, just be careful." Hermione nodded, and then threw the cup to the ground. Before she kneeled down, and stabbed the cup. Which caused the water to act strangely. Hermione and I glanced at each other, before getting up, and running away from it. Once it calmed down, Hermione and I glanced at each other.

Before we kissed. As we pulled away I grinned at her.

"Promise?" Hermione asked.

"Promise." I agreed.


	4. Save You

**Eh I decided against Your Love is a Lie. I just… can't write what I hate more than anything! Except maybe, Peter Pevensie. But come on, who doesn't hate him? Well… a lot of people. **

** watch?v=ScfQDcFYUvQ**

Save You

_Sixth Year_

Harry looked down at his best friend, on the hospital bed. His face was pale, and his hair lifeless. (Whatever that means.) He without even knowing was holding the other boy's hand.

Poison. Harry just couldn't understand. It was meant for Dumbledore. Dumbledore was supposed to have been poisoned, not Ron. Not Harry's best friend.

Ron took a deep, staggering breathe. The bezeor had saved his best friend from death. But it hadn't stopped the poison from affecting Ron. Harry looked up when he heard something, it was Hermione. She was frozen in the doorway, staring at Ron. Fear clear on her face.

"He… he's going to make it." Harry said softly, before looking down at his best friend. Why? Why does everything happen to the people I care for? Harry asked himself as he saw Hermione sit down, and took Ron's other hand.

Three hours later

"Ron…" Harry said softly. "I… just want you to know…" he breathed in deeply. "Sometimes I just wish I could save you. Save you from yourself really. And save you from me." He laughed. "You are a right foul git, you know that? If you weren't so loyal, all the time maybe you wouldn't have gotten yourself in so much trouble! And I'm the cause of most of those times! I wish… I wish I could save you."

"You're a bloody idiot." Ron mumbled in his sleep, Harry smiled.

"You tell me that all the time, Ron."

**I'm so sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But I know some stuff about this. Like here are the songs that will be used, and for the fun of it. Those in italics are going to be the ones where Ron dies:**

**Take my hand**

**Generation**

**I can wait forever**

**Holding on**

**What if**

**Running Out Of Time**

**Shut Up! **

**Addicted **

**I'd Do Anything **

**Jump**

_**One**_

_**Perfect world**_

**Me against the world**

_**Untitled**_

**The worst day ever**

_**Meet you there**_

**God must hate me**

**Anywhere Else But Here**

**Astronaut**

_**Gone Too Soon**_

**Loser of the Year**


	5. Addicted

**RON RULES! Sorry I wanted to say that, though I'm going to kill him a couple of times. Or more. I've killed Tobias like a million times. Anyways this is Addicted, and I think you know who's POV this is going to be in. ;{D**

_Sixth Year_

I looked down at my schoolbook, and glanced up every-so-often at a certain red head. I can't believe that he did that to me! I was perfect, and he just left me like that! Who would do that? Well you know what? I'm better than Hermione Granger, he's going to regret breaking up with me.

I looked up again, and saw him and Hermione looking at each other. Ugh!

"Heart breaker" I muttered. "How long will I be waiting? Until the end of time. I don't know why I'm still waiting, I can't make you mine. I'm trying to forget, that I'm addicted to you. But I want it and I need it, I'm addicted to you." I stood up, and then headed for the dorm.

Once there I sat on my bed, and picked up some doodles.

L + R= Love

L and R forever

I love Ronniekins.

I love Won Won.

Then I ripped them into tiny pieces, and let them scatter all over the floor. HAH! Take that Hermione, your precious little house elves will have to pick that up!

I started to cry.

**DON'T KILL ME! I WANT TO LIVE! Yeah, long wait, and this is all you get. Sorry. But I don't own anything.**


End file.
